<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>曼谷秘恋 by krittakornPP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803108">曼谷秘恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krittakornPP/pseuds/krittakornPP'>krittakornPP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul - Fandom, KinKrit - Fandom, PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn - Fandom, bkpp, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV), แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV) RPF, 马群耀林祎凯 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krittakornPP/pseuds/krittakornPP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 初遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>01</h1><p>现实向+脑洞（臭屁哭包Billkin+寸头小网红PP）<br/>
Lofter: 椰香四溢</p><p> </p><p>马群耀第一次见到林祎凯这个人，其实是在2015年的某一场朋友间的大型聚会上。当时马群耀和朋友玩得正疯，踩在沙发上又跳又叫。</p><p> </p><p>当林祎凯进门的时候马群耀正以一个滑稽的姿势和朋友纠缠在一起。只听到有人噗的一声笑了出来，马群耀抬头就对上了那一对笑起来弯弯几乎看不到眼睛的笑眼，心猛地漏掉了一拍。</p><p> </p><p>之后朋友跟马群耀简单的介绍说来的是知名有钱公子哥读的易三仓中学的几个朋友。马群耀举着饮料杯顺着他的手指看过去就看到那几个穿着白净校服看起来乖乖的男孩子们。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀指了指被一个男生搭着肩的男孩问道：“他是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“他啊，他是林祎凯，也叫PP，”朋友突然八卦的跟马群耀小声说搭着他的那位男同学其实正在追林祎凯。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀点了点头，竟然也不觉得有男孩子追他让人觉得有什么惊讶的。毕竟大家都是男校出身，内部消化的情况也见怪不怪了。特别是长得像林祎凯这样，怕是想追他的人还真不少。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯长得白净清秀，话不多，但是总是在一旁笑眯眯的看着大家玩闹，笑起来的时候露出嘴里的牙套看起来有一丝娇憨，最特别的应该是一笑起来眉眼就弯弯，带着婴儿肥的白皙脸颊还带有一丝淡淡的红晕。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀觉得他长得还挺顺眼的，也没什么别的意思，之后在林祎凯落单玩手机的时候就坐过去就随意的搭了个讪。</p><p> </p><p>初见其实并不特别，就像是寻常大型聚会一样，就试试年龄相似的人互相自我介绍再客套上几句完了加上SNS还交换了电话号码的普通社交。那天之后林祎凯曾经礼貌性的给马群耀的ig点过一个赞，之后就再无交集。</p><p> </p><p>后来一个小插曲是，马群耀无意间再次注意到林祎凯这个人是在二哥从美国发来的合照上，马群耀眼尖的从一群人中发现了林祎凯，这才知道原来他比自己大一级，还跟二哥一样去了美国当交换生。</p><p> </p><p>一年很快就过去了，高二那年想要提前考SAT的马群耀新报了一个补习班，却没想到就遇到了从美国回来没多久的林祎凯。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯刚走进补习班的时候东张西望了一下，然后当他看向马群耀方向的时候突然眼睛一亮。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀在他走进来的时候就看到他了，心里惊讶，林祎凯看起来瘦了很多，剃着寸头显得清爽又少年气，那双大眼睛显得更亮更灵动了。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀看到他笑弯了眼举起了手向他挥了挥，一种没想到他还记得本小爷，自己真的是让人印象深刻的优越感油然而生。</p><p> </p><p>随之马群耀正挑起半边眉想要举起了手打招呼的时候。只见到林祎凯快速的穿过了他走向了他后边的人堆里和他们笑作了一团。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀半举的手尴尬的定在了半空中随后假装若无其事的摸了摸自己的头。后面刺耳的嬉笑声传了过来，马群耀一下子一股无名火从腹中升起。他转头看了看正和朋友嬉笑着说话的林祎凯，突然横看竖看不顺眼了起来，有一种莫名的不爽。</p><p> </p><p>而当时的林祎凯压根没想到自己什么都没做却被马家的三儿子马群耀标记上了敌人的标签。</p><p> </p><p>补习班的教室很小，总是三四十人挤在一起上课。其实很容易大家就能熟络起来。但是林祎凯就开始发现对别人都很热情开朗的马群耀却总是用挑衅的眼神看着他似乎对他有什么不满。</p><p> </p><p>被人这么敌视着林祎凯也忍不住关注起了这人，然而得出一个结论就是这人真的是泰兰德逼王吧，只觉得这人真是莫名其妙，自己又不认识他并不知道哪里得罪了他。</p><p> </p><p>两人几乎好几个月没有说过一句话，虽然在一个补习班但是却彼此之间陌生的不能再陌生了。</p><p> </p><p>冤家路窄，7月的时候，马群耀在叔叔的介绍下进了艺人经纪公司Nadao，而随后没多久外貌突出的林祎凯也在熟人哥哥的推荐下进了Nadao。两个人几乎可以算是同期，要一起参加workshop，还要低头不见抬头见好多年。</p><p> </p><p>以至于马群耀在workshop见到林祎凯的时候忍不住爆了一句粗，他是真没想到这小子也进了同一家公司。一时间情绪复杂又尴尬，但似乎林祎凯并没有对看到他感到多惊讶，他几乎没有正眼看过马群耀。</p><p> </p><p>从第一次workshop见过面之后的补习时光变得难熬了起来。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀就开始觉得某个小子总是在自己眼前晃来晃去让人心神不宁，就是林祎凯。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯每次都并没有要跟自己说话的意思，却总是从他身前的桌子旁经过，脸上带着招牌的笑，但那不安分的大眼睛扫来扫去让人觉得余光总是若有若无的扫过他，简直太让人心绪不宁了。</p><p> </p><p>于是快要到参加下一个workshop的那天，马群耀终于下定了决心抱着早晚都要认识不如早点解决掉这个问题的心情就大步走到林祎凯桌前用手拍了拍他的肩膀说道，“hey，你明天也要去workshop吧，一起去吧？”</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯转过头来看了一眼马群耀，似乎有一些惊讶的样子，然后他又低头一边整理书包一边就说了一句：“嗯。”然后继续整理。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀尴尬了，他觉得空气似乎突然凝固了。</p><p> </p><p>他实在不知道看起来跟其他人都相处的很好很受欢迎的林祎凯为什么跟自己就一直熟不起来还这么尴尬，他从来没觉得一个人这么疏离和难接近。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀更没想到的是成绩又好长得又帅的自己，鼓起了这么大的勇气主动向他打招呼居然最后就换了一个轻飘飘的嗯字。实属有点打击到自尊心。</p><p> </p><p>正当各种复杂情绪疯狂在马群耀心理翻腾的时候，又听到林祎凯收拾好了包不紧不慢的说：“要一起去吃饭吗？”</p><p> </p><p>马群耀一下子有些愣住的微微长大了嘴，但是大脑好像突然被按下了暂停键有点当机了。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯看着他愣愣的憨傻样子觉得有点好笑，莫名的想起了家里的小狗omo，忍不住就笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p>这一笑让马群耀回了神，不好意思的挠了挠自己后脑勺，但即使是发呆的情况下，马群耀也有个特点那就是嘴巴比脑子反应更快。</p><p> </p><p>他还没反应过来的时候他已经听到自己说：“好啊好啊我们去吃什么？”</p><p> </p><p>那一天，马群耀和林祎凯第一次莫名其妙的一起吃上了饭。</p><p> </p><p>但其实说实话那个屁点大的补习班挤的要死，几排椅子都挤在一起连过道都看不到。林祎凯想要去到后排的话不管怎么样都能经过坐在第二排靠边的马群耀。</p><p> </p><p>而林祎凯一直以为马群耀对自己有很大的意见所以他也总是尽量躲闪着跟马群耀对上眼神，却被误会成了用眼角的余光扫视他，实属有些冤枉。</p><p> </p><p>直到马群耀主动来打招呼，其实他心里是很惊讶的但心里还有些傲气上头，不想很想搭理他。</p><p> </p><p>但看到对方尴尬的不行的样子又觉得或许是自己小心眼想太多了于是心软了就给了个台阶下。</p><p> </p><p>结果没想到对方下的很快。</p><p> </p><p>两个人一个17岁，一个快17岁，正好是情绪转化特别快的年纪。本来就没有什么深仇大恨和过节的两个少年人，吃了一顿饭很快就熟络亲了起来。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀发现他们吃饭的口味意外的相近，聊到做艺人的事和学习方面的想法也很有共感。</p><p> </p><p>最重要的是，林祎凯人真的太好了，他居然提出要开车送他回家！</p><p> </p><p>要知道他们两家竟然隔了40公里，更别提曼谷的堵车程度有多恐怖了。但是他俩第一次正式说上话，林祎凯居然提出要送他回家！</p><p> </p><p>马群耀有点难以置信又暗自窃喜自己的魅力爆棚。但他还是拒绝了这个提议因为着实有点太麻烦林祎凯了他们这才第一天做朋友马群耀不想这么快就欠点他什么。</p><p> </p><p>后来随着约饭逐渐增加，开始变的更加亲密了起来，马群耀越来越觉得他太喜欢这个新朋友了。</p><p> </p><p>于是他心虚且暗戳戳的下定决心，绝对不能让林祎凯发现自己前段时间对他抱有的那些莫须有的负面又钻牛角尖的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>绝对不能。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 梦境</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>02</h1><p>马群耀没有想到的是正当自己跟“好人新朋友”林祎凯关系缓和，变成亲密无间的好兄弟的时候。某一天在学校，他那爱八卦的老铁阿开竟然突然神秘兮兮的覆在他耳边掐着嗓子说说：“你知道吗，林祎凯好像有对象了！”</p><p> </p><p>马群耀先是一愣，随后摇了摇头说：“没这回事吧，我天天跟他一起吃饭也从没见他提过对象的事啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“是真的！我女朋友可关注他们学校CP们的信息了，是她朋友偷拍到的！”</p><p> </p><p>阿开一边努力的扒拉着自己手机里的聊天记录，终于翻到了什么往马群耀手里一塞，是别人偷拍的林祎凯和一个清秀男生的照片。</p><p> </p><p>照片里的男生穿着和林祎凯一样的校服，一边把林祎凯亲密的搂在怀里，一边和他一起玩着手机。马群耀挑了挑眉，突然产生了一种他无法解释清楚的烦闷。</p><p> </p><p>下课他径直回了家把自己反锁在房间里，开始刷着手机里的消息。</p><p> </p><p>今天林祎凯没有找他。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀这才意识到从上周五开始，一个周末林祎凯都没有找他，今天是周一了。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀是个挺现充的人，连instagram也是妈妈让他开他才开了偶尔记录一下生活。身边朋友都用instagram刷着喜爱的明星和小网红们，偶尔撩撩看到的好看妹子。他却对这些都不感兴趣。所以就算身边所有人都开了推特，他也没有开推特账号。</p><p> </p><p>但是他忍不住就开始好奇，好奇林祎凯那个突然冒出来的对象了。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀突然没什么心情写作业了，跟二哥借了他的推特号，搜索起了林祎凯的名字。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯是曼谷的中学生里出了名长得好看的一个，自然而然也有不少别的学校的女生做他的粉丝。马群耀随便搜了搜，竟然就发现有不少女生在嗑林祎凯和同校同学的cp，接着就翻到了那个所谓的男朋友，索克的照片。</p><p> </p><p>大部分不过是一些一起吃饭，一起做作业的照片，他们看起来确实很亲密。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀心想这也不算什么，林祎凯向来跟人没什么界限感他跟谁都可以表现的亲密。我们只是不在一个学校没机会一起写作业罢了，不然他也可以搂着林祎凯一起写作业...</p><p>他能吗？</p><p>马群耀愣住了，他跟林祎凯不过相熟了一个多月，虽然两个人频繁的一起吃饭一起聊天，但林祎凯从来没有跟他做过什么亲密的举动。</p><p> </p><p>而那些跟同学们玩闹的林祎凯照片，每一张看起来都好亲密。又是搂着又是抱着又是贴着...</p><p> </p><p>还有一张林祎凯朋友的快拍，虽然只是一瞬间被捕捉到，穿着短袖校服的林祎凯竟跟索克牵着手走在朋友后面...</p><p> </p><p>啪的一下马群耀关掉了ipad，心烦意乱，他不知道自己是怎么了。为什么会这般焦躁。</p><p> </p><p>这天夜里，马群耀做了一个万分诡异的梦。</p><p> </p><p>他梦到了林祎凯。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯在自己的卧室里，似乎刚刚洗完澡，只套着一件白T，穿着平角短裤，两条又白又嫩的大腿明晃晃的露在外面，整个人散发着干净清爽的少年气质。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀盯着他看，发现他从脚踝开始往上一路都又细又长，然而从大腿根开始到再往上的时候又惊人的有了肉感，看起来居然有一些xing感。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯似乎完全没发现有人在注视着自己，很随意的拿了本书摊在懒人沙发上整个人散发着慵懒的气质像一只小白猫，还拿了一根迪斯尼棒棒糖慢慢舔了起来。</p><p> </p><p>在梦里，以马群耀的视角想看哪里就看哪里，他就凑近了慢慢的细细的看着林祎凯，只看到那粉红色的小舌头伸出来舔了舔玫红色的棒棒糖，唾液濡湿了米奇的耳朵。本是很稀松平常的行为，但不知道为何这画面看起来意外的色情。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀很快就能感觉到自己全身的血液都迅速的集中到一个不可言喻的地方，鼓胀极了。</p><p> </p><p>也不知道是梦里带了一丝超现实的感觉还是什么的，只觉得这只慵懒的小白猫看起来又纯又欲，带着超越了性别界限的蛊惑魅力。</p><p> </p><p>他分明知道林祎凯是个货真价实的男孩子，但他又忍不住使劲回想自己和那些小兄弟们那些年看过的那些带子还有那些ig那些人，有哪一个美女看起来有这诡异梦境里的林祎凯蛊人吗？</p><p> </p><p>答案是否。</p><p> </p><p>刚洗完澡的林祎凯眼睫毛长垂下来投射了扇子一样的阴影在眼下，偏偏眼角的睫毛还带着一点湿，有一部分还软软的贴在林祎凯的眼角，冒着湿气。</p><p> </p><p>好想把他弄哭，想让他的眼泪濡湿他那长的不科学的眼睫毛，马群耀听到自己的内心说道。</p><p> </p><p>这时房门开了突然进来一个男孩子，马群耀猛然看到林祎凯放下书笑了，带着他平时没有见过那种娇气。</p><p> </p><p>来的人是他的传闻中的同校小男友，索克。</p><p> </p><p>只见他笑嘻嘻的走向林祎凯，就像他看到的那几张照片一样，索克自然的躺在了林祎凯白花花的大腿上玩起了手机。林祎凯低着头笑盈盈的着看着他......</p><p> </p><p>马群耀全身的血液一下子冰冷了，他听到自己内心深处的那个阴暗的恶魔在挣扎的想要出来，叫嚣着想让索克消失，他心里呐喊，要让这个躺在林祎凯身上的男孩子消失。</p><p> </p><p>凌晨四点，马群耀骤然惊醒了，带着一身的冷汗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 朋友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>03</h1><p>周四的补习班下课后，又到了跟林祎凯一起吃饭的时间。</p><p> </p><p>“你周末干什么去了？”马群耀问道。</p><p> </p><p>“啊？我跟我朋友去百丽宫吃饭看电影去了。”林祎凯有些心不在焉的滑动着手机回答道。</p><p> </p><p>“哪个朋友？”马群耀听到自己声音说道。</p><p> </p><p>“学校里的朋友，你不认识的。”林祎凯说。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀挑了挑眉，心里莫名的烦躁。他已经烦躁了好多天了，想不通也不明白自己为什么这么烦躁。好在前几天做的那个奇怪的令人难以启齿的梦，也因为一醒来没有记录下来，顺理成章的遗忘了大部分细节。</p><p>他心里有些闷闷的想着，什么朋友，分明是对象。但是他什么也没说，低头深深的吸了一口凉茶。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯今天话很少，马群耀也兴致乏乏懒得找话题，两人闷头干完饭就挥了挥手互相道别了。</p><p> </p><p>自从知道了林祎凯谈恋爱的事，马群耀敏感的感觉到林祎凯好几天不怎么找自己约饭了。虽然也就没几天而已，但之前那个月，他们几乎总在一起干饭。这一对比，一下子就让人不爽了起来。马群耀心里想着林祎凯真的是够见色忘友，什么也不跟他说，根本不把他当兄弟。</p><p> </p><p>但是他也没别扭多久，马群耀刚准备回家的路上，突然收到林祎凯的短信，他重复了一次马群耀的名字，好像还带着一点撒娇的语气，【马群耀马群耀，我们周六要去外府玩，你要不要一起？】</p><p> </p><p>马群耀心里的小乌云突然好像散开了一些，他马上回了一句，【好啊，周六见！】他无意识的嘴角往一边上扬了一下，跟司机说：“我不回家了，去莫德家我要打游戏！”</p><p> </p><p>男孩子的情绪来得快去得也快，马群耀跟小兄弟们一起玩足球游戏玩的正尽兴，完全把别的事情抛到脑后了。</p><p> </p><p>“卧靠，”阿开突然发出怪叫，猛地撞了一下马群耀，马群耀的球踢偏了。</p><p> </p><p>“蟹啊！我表妹去逛商场偶遇到林祎凯跟他男朋友了！好像两个人吵架了！”八卦的阿开有些激动的拿着手机跟马群耀说。</p><p> </p><p>噢，原来林祎凯心不在焉是因为跟男朋友吵架了。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀忍着想把手中的游戏机砸向阿开的冲动，说：“你为什么这么关心林祎凯跟他男朋友的事啊，八卦的像个娘们。”</p><p> </p><p>阿开好像完全没察觉到马群耀讥讽的语气，还自顾自的没头没脑的说着：“人的本质就是爱八卦的！更何况你不觉得他很好看吗，我有时候觉得我见过的大部分女生还没他好看呢。虽然我是直男，可是跟他谈恋爱我觉得我好像也挺愿意的。你不是跟他挺熟的嘛？你什么时候介绍他跟我们吃个饭啊？...”</p><p> </p><p>“色批！好看个屁啊，看你的漂亮妹子不香吗，还把主意打到林祎凯身上了！”马群耀没好气的白了阿开一眼，扔下游戏机，就跟其他人打了招呼回家了。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀早就知道林祎凯长得好看了，但也就那样吧。再好看充其量就是一个十几岁还穿着校服的干瘦男孩，哪里比漂亮妹子香了？真令人百思不得其解。</p><p> </p><p>重新在补习班遇到林祎凯也就不过几个月，两个人从“敌人”到朋友也不过一个多月，马群耀完全没意识到自己每天脑子里林祎凯相关的事占的容量有点不正常日渐增加。</p><p> </p><p>他真的十分反感自己的兄弟对林祎凯的八卦和遐想，但是自己头脑又忍不住一跳一跳的的忆起前几天自己做的那个难以解释的梦。真是见了鬼了，林祎凯怕不是有毒，马群耀心想。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀把自己这莫名其妙的情绪解释为男人的嫉妒心，他知道自己有时候太爱跟别人比较些什么，他一直觉得自己很帅很受欢迎。作为马家最受宠的小儿子，从小就是众心捧月，学习好长得帅，唱歌好听，从小到大也没遇到什么敌手，是小小宇宙的中心。自从林祎凯这个人出现在生活里，他觉得自己应该得到的目光起码被分走了一大半，读书优秀长得帅唱歌好都没人关注了，之前暧昧过的妹子也嗑起了美国回来的空降帅哥林祎凯的cp八卦，甚至现在连自己的好兄弟也不正常了起来。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀抓狂的挠了挠脑袋，想把自己脑子里乱七八糟的情绪都排出去。</p><p> </p><p>不明白，也不想深究，更不确定是什么原因。大概是青春期离谱的荷尔蒙在胡乱作祟吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 外府</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>04</h1><p>周六，风和日丽，特别适合郊游。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀破天荒的早早地哼着歌曲起了床，整理起了背包。今天是他第一次跟林祎凯出去郊游的日子。</p><p> </p><p>吃完早饭没多久，林祎凯和他的兄弟们就开着一辆SUV到达了马群耀家门口。马群耀今天很臭屁的把自个儿的刘海用发蜡整上去了，还穿了个很休闲度假风的花衬衫。整个人看起来清爽又骚气，还透着一股谜之自信。林祎凯从车里出来一看到他就噗嗤一声笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“你笑屁啦，没见过帅哥吗？”马群耀对着林祎凯翻了个白眼，挤出了招牌酒窝说道。</p><p> </p><p>“真受不了，你真不应该叫Billkin，你应该叫B-king才对！”林祎凯闻言也忍不住翻了个白眼，然后帮他把背包放进后备箱，命令道，“上车！”</p><p> </p><p>马群耀嬉皮笑脸的上了车，跟司机还有前排比较熟悉的林祎凯好友Frank还有阿迪打了招呼，却在走向后排空位的时候笑容就凝固了。索克正坐在那玩手机，看到马群耀上车，他抬头礼貌的点了点头。马群耀有些不自在的坐到了后排靠窗的位置，一会林祎凯上了车，自然的坐到了索克和马群耀中间。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯挤了挤马群耀说：“我给你介绍一下，他也是我同学，他叫索克。”</p><p> </p><p>太讨厌了，马群耀心想。虽然是第一次见面，但是他早就从八卦阿开，还有推特获得到了很多关于索克的信息。索克也是个富家少爷。他高高瘦瘦，喜欢打篮球，皮肤白净，笑起来有点像只大白狗，在ins上也有不少粉丝。他眯着眼跟林祎凯说话的时候，有一种随和又漫不经心的帅气。但是真的太讨厌了，马群耀不知道自己对索克的敌意从何而来，但人的讨厌有时候就是没有原因的，看一个人不爽还需要原因吗？</p><p> </p><p>马群耀突然感到无趣，机械性跟索克点了点头客套了几句就假装自己没睡饱，靠在车窗一边装着休息，一边暗暗留意林祎凯和索克的互动。</p><p> </p><p>“P～要吃百香果片吗？我给你拆。”</p><p>“好啊～”林祎凯回答道。</p><p> </p><p>然后马群耀就听到索克打开百香果干包装的声音，他微微睁开眼，看到索克把一片百香果片喂进了林祎凯的嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀心烦意乱的闭眼装睡，还把手机里的音乐放大声了。本是假装睡觉而已，结果不知不觉的就睡了一路。</p><p> </p><p>之后一起玩耍的时候马群耀故意和Frank还有阿迪耍在一起，有些赌气的不怎么跟林祎凯互动。况且林祎凯也不需要他，索克就跟林祎凯的狗皮膏药一样，走到哪跟到哪。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯很快就注意到马群耀情绪的不对劲了，因为早上接他的时候明明还嬉皮笑脸心情很好的样子，后来在车上睡了一觉后就不知道怎么的就开始生气不理他了。一整天都对着他摆臭脸，就好像他俩还不熟的时候的样子。林祎凯不知道他又抽什么风，觉得马群耀真得有点莫名其妙，想着先让他自己发会疯晚上再找他谈谈吧。</p><p> </p><p>吃过晚饭大家伙等甜品的时候马群耀看着索克突然跟林祎凯耳语了几句，林祎凯白皙的小脸竟然闪过一丝可疑的红晕。两人就说要去厕所，一起结伴往度假村后面走去了。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀心里好奇又不安，于是也借口说要去上厕所，偷偷的跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>那两人果然没去厕所，马群耀看到索克拉着林祎凯穿过了后面的庭院，往后面的私人泳池走。他急忙也跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>现在刚好是吃饭的点，泳池区完全没有人，旁边都是一排排藤编的屏风，索克把林祎凯拉到了藤编储物柜旁突然猛地吻了上去。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀目睹了这一幕，感觉全身的血液都像泡腾片一下扔进水里一样突然烧起来，心脏一跳一跳的好像要爆炸一样。他看到林祎凯白皙的脸蛋还有耳朵都红透了，那纤长的眼睫毛被亲的颤颤巍巍的，白净的手有些无力的放在索克胸前。虽然只是情侣间的亲吻而已，但看在马群耀眼里却过分香艳刺激了。</p><p> </p><p>他听到索克喘着气说：“P～我忍了一天了，早就想亲你了。”然后接着低头去亲林祎凯的唇，林祎凯来不及说什么就被亲软了，还发出了呜嗯呜嗯的声音，听的人血脉喷张。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀突然无法直视了，强忍着想要冲上去分开这两人的心情，忙着想逃离现场，却一不小心撞倒了旁边的花瓶。</p><p> </p><p>花瓶碎的时候马群耀刚好踩了一脚，他吃痛的跛了一脚摔倒在地。</p><p> </p><p>他听到林祎凯推开索克的声音，他穿过藤编屏风看到倒在地上的马群耀。林祎凯着急的过来想要扶起他，看到他受伤了露出了担心的神情，都忘了问一句他为什么会在这里。索克看到马群耀皱了皱眉，林祎凯就打发他让他去前台要医药包过来。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀一看到林祎凯的脸，尤其是他的唇还有些红肿着，突然鼻子就酸的不行，一下子哭了出来。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯吓坏了，以为他伤的很重很痛，想要看看他的伤却被马群耀一把拍开手。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的太不够意思了林祎凯！为什么我都不知道你在谈恋爱！”</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯一听知道他看到刚才自己跟索克接吻了，一下子涨红了脸不知道说什么好。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀借着受伤的借口，捂着自己的脚，委屈的控诉着林祎凯，一边眼泪忍不住的往下掉。</p><p> </p><p>“虽然我跟你不是一个学校的，但是我这一个多月是真的把你当成自己很好的朋友了！你却什么都瞒着我！我对你很失望！”</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯看到想来自负又臭屁的马群耀突然哭成了委屈的小哭包，好像被雨淋湿的狗狗一样，慌张的不知道怎么办。</p><p> </p><p>他一边给马群耀擦眼泪，一边抓住马群耀的手说，“是不是脚很疼啊马群耀！对不起对不起！你别哭啊，我本来今天就想给你介绍他的，但是看你早上很困的样子就没有马上说，其实我们也才刚确定关系我觉得这种事也不急着告诉你嘛！你别哭啊！”</p><p> </p><p>马群耀一听他说这些话，心里更加难受了，各种委屈还夹杂着酸楚，哭的更大声停不下来，然后开始无法控制的大口喘气，呼吸加重，四肢麻木。</p><p> </p><p>这算是林祎凯第一次看到马群耀过呼吸的样子。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀不是他第一个见到患有过呼吸症的人了，林祎凯来不及思考什么，赶紧用双手捂住马群耀的口鼻想让他喘过气。还好症状不算重，小哭包一会就缓过来了。林祎凯实在不知道怎么应付哭崩了的马群耀，手忙脚乱的把他抱住让他靠在自己肩膀上哭。一边拍着他的背想给他顺顺气。</p><p> </p><p>这时候索克带着医药包回来了，完全不知道马群耀发生了什么事怎么哭成这样，鼻涕眼泪的流了大把全都蹭在林祎凯的衬衫上。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀一边哭一边看到索克的时候就心猛的一沉。他就想立马找个地洞把自己活埋了，想原地消失。</p><p> </p><p>真的太丢脸了。马群耀光辉的17年的臭屁人生里，第一次在外人面前哭的鼻涕眼泪，还在林祎凯的男朋友跟前把自己弄的一片狼藉。</p><p> </p><p>不想活了，丢脸至极。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 亲密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>05</h1><p>一场闹剧之后，林祎凯后来还是好好的跟马群耀介绍了索克，完了还让他俩握了握手。索克听说马群耀其实是小一届的学弟，可能遇到什么事了才会哭的这么伤心，就害怕伤到他自尊心没多问。</p><p> </p><p>之后三个人都心照不宣的没再提起马群耀哭崩这件事。马群耀这些天来的郁闷情绪也意外的借着大哭特哭都发泄出去了，冷静下来后马群耀满脑子只剩下丢脸这个词，根本无力去想其他有的没的。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯经过这一次发现马群耀居然是个如此敏感脆弱的弟弟顿时产生了怜爱的心情，全程把他当个宝宝一样带着玩，照顾的无微不至，甚至把索克都晾在一边了。于是马群耀觉得心情又稍微好了起来。但实际上林祎凯也只比马群耀大了几个月而已。</p><p> </p><p>从外府回去后马群耀真的好好的反思了一下自己，他觉得自己反应着实是太过度了。自从和林祎凯交上朋友开始，每天情绪就跟过山车一样上上下下。他思来想去把这归咎于交到新朋友而遇到的“类情侣热恋期综合症”，名字是他自己想的。自己从来没交过像林祎凯这样性格的朋友，太新鲜了，以至于他自私的总觉得林祎凯会因为谈恋爱不理自己了。想通了这一点之后，马群耀觉得自己又好了。</p><p> </p><p>10月初的时候易三仓的篮球队开始了封闭式集训，索克是篮球队的队长，突然忙到不可开交根本没空跟林祎凯约会。顺理成章的林祎凯开始更频繁的跟马群耀混在一起干饭玩耍，马群耀拥有了一个稳定的干饭伙伴也是十分开心，很快就把索克这个人抛到脑后了，两个人又亲密了不少。</p><p> </p><p>之后当林祎凯说自己没开车让马群耀捎他一程的时候，马群耀能听到自己心里绽开莫名其妙的一朵朵心花。他是个急性子，也没去仔细想这奇怪的心花怒放是为什么。只知道自己几乎一秒也没犹豫的就开了一个八十公里来回，还是胆大包天的无证驾驶。</p><p> </p><p>再后来发展成大部分时候是林祎凯经常送他回家，他偶尔也送他（毕竟还没到年龄无证），互相串门串多了，连带着跟彼此的爸妈也熟络了起来。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀的妈妈刚知道脾气急躁的小儿子在补习班认识了一个玩的很好的男孩的时候，等到儿子带他来家里玩一看竟然是二儿子在美国就认识的那个林家儿子。马群耀妈妈早就听闻林祎凯乖巧文静，有别于家里三个糙的不行的儿子，也喜欢他香甜软糯的小奶包样子。对小儿子和他一起玩感到十分欣慰。于是林祎凯一到马家，妈妈就开开心心的忙前忙后切水果送饮料上去给林祎凯，走的时候还亲密的拉着林祎凯的手说一定要常来家里玩哦。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀也感到纳闷了，怎么连自己妈妈都对林祎凯这么喜欢呢。林祎凯真的有毒，马群耀不止一次在心里念叨这句话。心里叨叨归叨叨，还是每天乐此不疲的把林祎凯接过来再送回去，送回去又接过来。连莫德都看不下去说马群耀只见新人笑，不见旧人哭。有了新朋友就不搭理就旧朋友了。</p><p>“得了吧，阿开整天就跟女朋友混在一起我说他什么了吗？”马群耀说，“还有你，成天就知道看隔壁班美女，就没见你学习过，本学霸不与学渣为伍。”</p><p> </p><p>在马群耀第一次考完SAT后没多久，这天林祎凯跟往常一样下了课跑去马群耀家一起复习，马群耀看到林祎凯抱着他的数学复习书，白嫩的小脸都皱成一团仿佛戴上了痛苦面具。马群耀忍不住笑出声说：“有这么痛苦吗，复习？”</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯垂着小脑袋瓜，皱着眉撇着嘴说：“我太讨厌数学了，数学太难了！”</p><p> </p><p>马群耀看着他愁眉苦脸的样子忍不住笑了，内心不知道为什么突然产生了一种责任感和使命感。于是他没多想就把自己之前考第一次SAT前精心准备的一叠厚厚的数学习题整理资料放在林祎凯面前，然后臭屁的说道：“求求我，叫声哥，本大爷可以给你补习！”</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯一下子眼睛都亮了，他知道马群耀数学成绩好，他虽然是高二的但SAT数学成绩考的比他这个高三的要好多了。林祎凯一下子抱住那些资料，激动的看着马群耀撒娇道：</p><p>“P’kin P‘kin，帮帮我帮帮我嘛！”</p><p> </p><p>没有谁可以抵抗住林祎凯的撒娇，马群耀当然也不行。</p><p> </p><p>于是高二的马群耀自然而然的开始做起了高三的林祎凯的SAT考前数学补习小老师。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 补习</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>06</h1><p>“给小凯补习，你自己的功课也不要落下来哦。” 马群耀出去接林祎凯之前还被自己妈妈叮嘱道。</p><p> </p><p>“知道了，妈。”</p><p> </p><p>马群耀不会告诉林祎凯，为了体现自己有足够的能力教他，马群耀整整熬了一个通宵准备了一个完美的数学补习计划。他顶着黑眼圈发誓他自己复习的时候都没这么认真过。</p><p> </p><p>但当看到林祎凯一脸惊喜，又有些感动的神情时，马群耀心里一种莫名其妙的满足感油然而生。这大概就是当好人做好事的快乐吧，他心想。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯第一次看着马群耀戴着一副黑框眼镜一脸真挚且一本正经的给他讲解习题的样子，其实他真的讲解的很好，虽然他本来是个急脾气的人。但一旦开始讲解题目就像是换了一个人，细致又耐心，把难点解释的很清楚。林祎凯从一开始神游中也渐渐认真了起来，竟然真的对着他不喜欢的数学题学了起来。</p><p> </p><p>不知不觉的就教了一个小时，马群耀几乎没有停下他的嘴，但林祎凯却忍不住又走神了。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯曾经以为马群耀就是个爱调皮捣蛋的臭屁小男生，又急躁又幼稚还总是阴晴不定情绪起伏极大。但是直到今天他才发现，他从来不曾真的认识过这个男孩。</p><p> </p><p>他有些出神的看着马群耀锋利的侧脸，不得不说这人是个侧脸杀手，骨相极好。若不是平时太调皮搞笑，大概会极受女孩子们的喜欢吧。林祎凯这是第一次看到马群耀认真做一件事而不满嘴跑火车的样子，看起来还有点让人莫名的心动。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯突然回过神来发现自己盯着马群耀的侧脸走神了，根本没听刚才马群耀讲的题。看着马群耀说的口干舌燥的样子，又觉得心里过意不去。</p><p> </p><p>“P’kin， 我肚子饿了。”突然林祎凯撑着脸摇头晃脑地说道，软糯语调里还带着林祎凯特有的那种撒娇味道。</p><p> </p><p>这些天朝夕相处下来，林祎凯越来越卸下心防，逐渐习惯跟马群耀表现出他原本的样子了。他的少年音本来就清爽又软糯，说话的时候咬字奶声奶气，加上本来就习惯对着亲近的人撒娇，一旦想要什么语气更是会加上一丝娇气。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀发现对他这种声音是毫无抵抗力，也觉得大概任何人跟他走得近的人都不会有抵抗力。马群耀觉得还真的是挺没道理的，只知道这大概是林少爷的天赋秉异。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀叹了口气，看林祎凯一脸生无可恋的样子，白花花的小腿还在桌子底下了无生趣地晃啊晃，知道他已经看不进去书了。于是他推了推自己的黑框眼镜无奈地说：“好吧，我们先去吃饭吧。”</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯听到不用继续看书了，快乐的“yeah”了几声，舒展了双臂，笑弯了眼。马群耀见他这般模样，不由得也跟着笑眯了眼。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀被林祎凯拖着走出家门的时候还有点轻飘飘的。他还挺享受被曼谷小网红林祎凯亲热的拉着手臂的感觉走在路上的感觉，看到路上女孩子们看到他俩都涨红了脸交头接耳的，心里有一丝莫名的快意。</p><p> </p><p>虽然第一次补习没补多久两个人就跑去干饭了，后来的补习效率却越来越高。马群耀很卖力的使出了浑身解数去教数学苦手的林祎凯解数学题，林祎凯也心想着不能白费马群耀一片好心，咬着牙坚持把马群耀准备的材料啃了下去。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀觉得林祎凯认真的样子特别乖。他不像一般中学男生臭屁不修边幅的样子，样子似乎天生就很清爽干净。脸蛋白白嫩嫩的还透着粉。</p><p> </p><p>他低头思考的时候长长的眼睫毛在眼下投射下扇子一样的阴影，全脸写满了“清纯美少年”五个大字。</p><p> </p><p>更别提林祎凯每次突然领悟了什么的时候一抬头，笑眼还亮晶晶的闪着光，让教他的人看了就说不出的成就感和满足感。</p><p> </p><p>后来模拟卷子一做，竟然过了600分，要知道之前林祎凯连300分都没考到。林祎凯开心的不行，拿着本子兴奋的胡乱拍打马群耀。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀也乐了，看到林祎凯粉扑扑的脸蛋就伸手去揉。林祎凯被不知轻重的狗人重重的揉了两下有些吃痛，一边喊着喵呜（泰语：不要）一边用力想抓住马群耀的手臂不让他继续揉了。</p><p> </p><p>两个人打打闹闹了一会，累了就靠着休息。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀虽然总跟狗子一样精力充沛，但尽心尽力的给林祎凯补习，终于说也说累了玩也玩累了。闭着眼张着嘴就睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯看了马群耀傻乎乎的睡颜一会，有些出神。他原本觉得马群耀是个有些幼稚脾气又很急躁的弟弟，可是了解后才发现虽然他平时很调皮还总咋咋呼呼的，看上去就是那种调皮捣蛋的小男生，实际上身体里却住了一位老派大叔。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀看上去特别闹腾，实际上学习的时候注意力集中，做自己感兴趣的事更是认真又细致。虽然是个富家少爷，可他对外貌穿着没什么关心，喜欢老歌，老电影，也不对SNS上瘾，生活十分的老派。他心思敏感，见不得人对他大声说话，却很细心，会记得林祎凯说过的每一句喜好。</p><p>林祎凯不知不觉间竟开始有些依赖马群耀身上的“哥哥”感了，好像自己才是那个被照顾的弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯觉得眼圈有一点热热的，他突然很庆幸跟马群耀做了好朋友。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀靠在林祎凯肩上，两个人的大腿紧紧的靠在一起，肤色一黑一白，有一种说不出的暧昧。</p><p> </p><p>可能连林祎凯也没意识到，这段时间他很久没有想起索克在干什么了，自从他进了篮球队开始。连索克给他发的问候消息也回复的有些迟钝。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀靠在林祎凯肩上睡得很香甜，林祎凯身上没有一般男生的汗臭味，总是有一股很甜的椰香味。他闻着好闻的味道，靠在林祎凯肩上，嘴角忍不住一边翘起，脸颊一边的酒窝更深了一些。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 变质</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>07</h1><p>时间过得飞快转眼到了十一月中旬，曼谷依然很热，每日的阳光都火辣辣的，而交通状况也一如既往的恶劣。可是某人最近的心情却一直都挺好的。</p><p> </p><p>虽然林祎凯性格比较爱撒娇，和人一起玩的时候就喜欢软绵绵的靠在朋友身上，但没有人知道，马群耀其实才是个爱撒娇的黏人精。</p><p> </p><p>外人看来两个人的性格和生活方式天差地别，可马群耀觉得，他就是跟林祎凯很对盘，和林祎凯在一起的时候就总感觉特别放松特别舒心。</p><p> </p><p>Nadao开始了一系列广告综艺的拍摄计划，公布参与拍摄的人员里有马群耀（Billkin）还有林祎凯（PP）。几次外出活动两个人因为关系好被安排在了同一间房休息，形影不离。</p><p> </p><p>另一方面，林祎凯的小男友索克结束篮球闭关没多久，没能约会几次，林祎凯就又进入了工作拍摄的状态，令所有嗑索克林祎凯的少女cp粉们都直呼失望。</p><p> </p><p>曼谷小网红林祎凯的新绯闻对象马群耀最近发story的频率也直线上升，时不时就要发一些拍摄期间的生活动态，还有晒一晒身边的partner林祎凯。一起吃饭，一起走路，一起工作，甚至两个人一起趴在床上玩手机......</p><p> </p><p>cp圈都炸开了锅，在推特上开始不停的猜测他们之间的关系。而没有推特的马群耀看不到，也不觉得自己行为有什么不对。</p><p> </p><p>连马群耀的兄弟都发现马群耀最近的臭屁自恋程度好像又上升了一个新的程度，举个例说，他时不时要在ig晒自己被晒的黑不溜秋的照片和story，最新一条还自称【beyonce skin】。看起来真的欠扁极了。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯也对马群耀这种莫名其妙的情绪高涨和自恋感到无语，看到身旁的马群耀发这种post的时候他就忍不住撇着嘴翻了个白眼。然后写下评论：【刚看到，我先骂一句哈哈哈。】</p><p> </p><p>马群耀看到评论，哼了一声，直接扔了手机伸手就去掐趴着玩手机的寸头男孩的脸蛋。</p><p> </p><p>“骂什么骂？小样。”</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯白嫩的皮肤一掐就红，他翻了个身勉强站起来想打掉马群耀的手，但马狗却不依不饶的掐他的脸蛋。</p><p> </p><p>最近马群耀习惯真的很不好，总是动不动就蹂躏林祎凯的脸。</p><p> </p><p>两人打闹了一番，一个拉扯用力不匀，只听到林祎凯小小的“啊”了一声就不小心双手摁在了马群耀胸前，身体不稳压在了马群耀身上。马群耀被他一压也顺势就抱着他躺倒在床上。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯的脸贴在了马群耀的胸膛上，马群耀的上半身练的很好很结实，满满都散发着少年浓重的荷尔蒙气息。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯突然尴尬的不知道该起来还是不起来，也不敢抬头看马群耀。脸颊不自觉地染上了绯红，大气也不敢出，气氛暧昧。</p><p> </p><p>“你重死了，起开！老子要上厕所。”</p><p> </p><p>过了一会马群耀说道，然后将林祎凯推开，就起身去了厕所。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯没有看到马群耀的脸，他不知道某人的脸在他撞进怀里的时候悄悄地熟透了。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀用冷水狠狠的洗了一把脸，内心和身体的某个地方却无法平静。他好像渐渐意识到了，他好像对林祎凯产生了一种无法诠释的感觉和占有欲。</p><p> </p><p>他越来越不想看林祎凯跟别人亲密，跟别人玩耍，像对待别人一样对待他。他开始希望他是林祎凯身边享有最特殊待遇的那一个。</p><p> </p><p>他对林祎凯好像越来越贪婪了，他真的发自内心的，很讨厌林祎凯那个恋爱对象。</p><p> </p><p>他一想到林祎凯跟索克约会的样子，就会想起那一天他们接吻的样子，林祎凯鲜红的唇，颤抖的睫毛，眼下的两点泪痣...真该死的蛊人！</p><p> </p><p>马群耀好不容易冷静了一些，心情复杂的从厕所出来，却看到林祎凯正背对着他趴在窗边跟索克小声打电话，他挑了挑眉，假装坐在床边玩自己的手机，一边忍不住偷听。</p><p> </p><p>“......你在篮球训练的时候，我怕干扰你啊。”</p><p> </p><p>他们好像吵架了，甚至还听到了他自己的名字。马群耀假装自己在玩手机，却偷偷竖起耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>“...我说了我跟马群耀是同事，我们一起工作所以住在一起啊...你封闭训练的时候我也没有管过你什么，你和那个经理单独出去吃甜品的时候我有说什么吗？...随便你怎么想！”</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯生气的直接挂了电话。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀听着听着，他感觉得到身体里恶劣因子快乐的跳起舞来，蠢蠢欲动，带动的心脏也有点小兴奋的怦怦作响。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 索克</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>08</h1><p>十月底的时候索克忙到没有空跟林祎凯见面，两个人一度陷入了莫名其妙的冷淡期。连Frank和阿迪都意识到了两个人之间变得十分的尴尬，还发line问最近跟林祎凯走的近的马群耀问他有什么不对的情绪。</p><p>马群耀当时正和林祎凯在公司，他看短信的时候不自觉的撇了撇右边的嘴角，看了看正被贝拉姐拉着自拍的林祎凯，贝拉姐看出了林祎凯情绪不高特意想逗他开心。</p><p>马群耀想了想，回复Frank【没什么情况啊，挺好的，他最近学习工作太累了。】</p><p>十一月初的时候，林祎凯还没有那么忙，索克曾经好不容易请了一天假，拉着林祎凯去百丽宫看电影约会。那天小情侣很久没见到对方了，思念的紧，玩了一天，到了要分开的时候各种恋恋不舍。</p><p>好不容易分开了，回家后还各自在lovegram上传了隐晦的情侣照配上【只有我们两人】的情侣文案。只有关系好的朋友知道他们的关系，能立马理解这种明晃晃的秀恩爱。</p><p>可索克没想到是，之后再见到林祎凯，已经快一个月以后了。更糟的是，两个人还陷入了莫名其妙的冷战。</p><p>林祎凯七七八八的综艺活动都结束的差不多了，索克心想该见一面好好谈谈了。他想着，林祎凯只是有点小傲娇并不难沟通，有误会他不用急着解释，只要见着面，好好说开了就没事了。</p><p>在索克心里，林祎凯一直都是明亮可爱的，这一点他高一的时候就知道了。</p><p>索克刚升上高中那会，还未跟林祎凯走得很近，但当他见到那时的林祎凯时却莫名的被吸引了注意力。那时候的林祎凯还不是现在的曼谷小网红，戴着牙套，有一些微胖，还有一些内向。但是当他笑弯了眼的时候，长长的睫毛，粉粉的脸蛋，索克立马觉得连周边的空气都变成了草莓味的。</p><p>他原本是喜欢女生的，但是他从看到林祎凯的那一天起，就已经喜欢林祎凯了。</p><p>林祎凯从美国回来的时候是Frank告诉他的，他当时激动坏了，林祎凯可能永远不会知道当初他是怎样缠着Frank让他安排了饭局让他有机会接近了跟他不同班级的林祎凯。然后他又是怎么样一次次处心积虑制造了一次又一次相处的机会，才能即使不同班，他们顺理成章的成为了好朋友。</p><p>可能是当时他的迫切得到了老天爷的眷顾吧，幸运女神是站在他那边的，林祎凯真的成了他的男朋友。</p><p>最开始的那几个月像是做梦一样，是最幸福的热恋期了。幸福的像在做梦，林祎凯就像他最初认定的一样，又可爱又明亮，亲起来像草莓一样甜美。连他亲妹妹知道了这个秘密都兴奋地打趣他说【哥，你得到了PP，你就赢了所有人你知道吗】</p><p>那时候的他们像寻常的情侣一样，他能手牵手在暹罗的商场里逛街，搂着一起学习，一起吃冰沙，世界里只有他们两个人。</p><p>那时候林祎凯还没有认识马群耀，他也还没有进那个该死的篮球训练营。</p><p>明明好不容易憋了一肚子话想跟林祎凯说的。可当索克再次见到的林祎凯的时候，林祎凯却整个人心不在焉。</p><p>索克不知道为什么心猛地一沉，心里某个不安的预感越发汹涌，忍不住就要冲出胸膛。</p><p>林祎凯整天下来都兴致乏乏，对他说的话反应都极其冷淡，似乎什么也不好奇什么也不想问。索克心里憋着火，可林祎凯却一边听他说话一边走神，最后还歪着头靠在车窗边玩起了手机。</p><p>索克一把转了个方向盘靠边停住了车，林祎凯被他笑了一条，转头看向他惊呼了一声。正想惊呼你干嘛，却看到索克把头埋进方向盘，一脸挫败。</p><p>其实林祎凯心里一直有一种莫名的愧疚感，一开始只是一点点，随着一个多月来缺乏沟通，这种奇怪的愧疚感不知不觉得越来越大。他也说不清楚这情绪是从何而来，鸵鸟当久了，好像他就能忘掉这种他不知道怎么解决的情绪。</p><p>索克一直是个很好很温柔的情人，他皮肤白净，身材结实，又是篮球队的，在学校里很受欢迎。这样的男孩子，却费劲了心思追自己，喜欢他，对他好。林祎凯一直觉得自己是喜欢索克的，他很喜欢索克对他的好。</p><p>可是林祎凯错了，他还太幼稚太青涩了，根本不知道真正的喜欢是什么样的。</p><p>不是谁对你好，你就会喜欢谁的。人的感情是很复杂，无法预料的东西。</p><p>林祎凯忍不住哭了。</p><p>这还是索克第一次看到林祎凯在他面前哭，心里的愤怒突然就被心疼冲淡了，他突然就懂了。</p><p>明明是他认识林祎凯在先，也是他先得到了林祎凯，可是他还是输了。</p><p>感情的事没有对错，也没有先来后到，时机，巧合，缘分，经营，缺一不可。他尝试过了，只是他还是不够好，没把握住，被人占了时机，缺了点关键的运气。</p><p>结果就是林祎凯从未真正喜欢上他罢了。</p><p>于是他什么也没说，等到林祎凯不哭了，默默发动了车子，把林祎凯送回了家，深深的看了他一眼，什么也没说就离开了。</p><p>林祎凯看着他开走了，心情烦闷，站在家门口却就是不想进去。不知道过了多久，突然收到了十几条短信。</p><p>【...你知道我为什么跟那个女经理单独约会吗，不过是因为那天你总是不回我信息，却出现在马群耀的Ig story里，一间房！...我早就知道那小子不对劲了，当时他哭的跟个疯子一样我就该知道了...那小子那么爱炫耀，那么讨人厌，那么碍眼，不停的向我显摆，就好像他才是你的对象，而我只是吃醋了而已...】</p><p>林祎凯怔怔的看着不停发过来的短信，有些僵硬的打字【我们只是好朋友，他尽心尽力帮我补习，我们一起工作，住一间房是公司安排的...】还没打几句话思路却被新发来的信息打断。</p><p>【...可我又做对了什么呢，我明知道你跟他走得近，我却什么也没做...我进了篮球训练营忙得昏了头，也顾不得你的心情...是我自己，给了那小子可趁之机。】</p><p>【...后来我总有意无意的故意拉着你在群里秀恩爱，我一直以为我只是幼稚的在跟那个臭小子较劲，可是我发现我，我只是抓不住你罢了。】<br/>
林祎凯眼圈发红，看着索克发来的一句句话，句句扎心，堵的他无处可逃，每一句都像法庭证词一样把林祎凯的借口一一击破。他心里又难受又憋屈，又愧疚又害怕。</p><p>夜晚的曼谷竟让人感受到了一丝凉意。</p><p>林祎凯：【...对不起】</p><p>索克：【承认吧，P，你没有你想象中那么喜欢我，或者说你从未真正喜欢过我，你已经喜欢上别人了。】</p><p>索克：【分手吧。】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 瘾疾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>09</h1><p>十二月的开始，向来炎热的曼谷的夜晚也有一丝丝凉风。</p><p>可恶的林祎凯又不找他了。已经过三四天了。</p><p>手机寸步不离，也不静音，每次手机震动他身体也要跟着震一下。马群耀觉得自己变得神经兮兮的。</p><p>他躺在自己床上，手一直一下一下的刷着line。他无意识的时不时点进那个用着寸头照片做头像的对话框，又退出，过了一会，又点进对话框。最后一次对话停留在11.29。</p><p>马群耀感觉到有点不爽于是又点开兄弟们的群聊，几个哥们又在群里分享在暹罗广场遇到的漂亮妹子照片。马群耀看了几眼，内心毫无波澜的打下：【一般般吧。】然后又条件反射般的打开林祎凯的对话框...</p><p>蟹啊。马群耀直呼不妙，漂亮妹子突然不香了。什么时候开始，他满脑子都是林祎凯了？</p><p>林祎凯是个男孩子，马群耀从来不觉得自己是喜欢男生的。但是他却不知道为什么每个夜晚，都会想起林祎凯。起初，他觉得是结识了有趣的新朋友的新鲜期作祟，可是都过去这么久了，为什么每个夜晚，他心里还总是想着林祎凯，且只有林祎凯。</p><p>马群耀又想起第一次梦到林祎凯的时候，虽然那个梦境已经模糊不清了，可那并不是唯一一次梦到他。</p><p>从外府回家后他也做过有些可怕的春梦，梦里他把林祎凯按在藤编衣物架上，一顿乱亲。梦里他漂亮的脸蛋绯红，睫毛颤颤，眼下的泪痣边都因为泛红的脸产生了蛊惑人心的味道...</p><p>这种想要从林祎凯身上得到点什么却难以启齿还得不到的感觉，对于17岁的马群耀来说，就像是偷喝的第一杯葡萄酒一样。有点苦，又有点酸涩，后味又十分甘甜。本来以为满足了好奇心也就不过如此，结果却发现自己对这种酒精上了瘾。之后这种得不到的感觉就越来越汹涌，越发有些变态且压抑。</p><p>马群耀躺在床上怔怔地盯着米黄色的天花板，思绪万千。</p><p>马群耀不知道他对林祎凯究竟是什么感情。或许他内心深处早就知道自己是喜欢他的。但这种喜欢，一开始只是想要每天见到他，和他说话，一起吃饭，以好朋友的身份玩一起的那种喜欢。明明是以发展友情开始的，却不知道从何时开始，在他心里变了质。</p><p>连他自己也不知道，对林祎凯起初那完全谈不上恋爱感情的莫名情绪，是怎么一步步演变成了他内心深处越来越无法自控的瘾疾。</p><p>正是恰逢荷尔蒙活跃，情欲旺盛的年纪，马群耀的大脑却完全被那个皮肤白嫩，剃着寸头，胸部平平的大眼睛睫毛精占据了。他越看到他，就想要触碰他，看到他跟别人在一起，就想把他藏起来独占他。于是，他“别有用心”的给他补习，借着补习明目张胆去了他家，借着各种工作机会暗戳戳的拍着各种友情以上恋人未满的暧昧互动到IG上。</p><p>林网红还跟索克在一起的时候，马群耀尚且可以借着补习，借着工作的借口每天拖着他不让他去约会。可是补习结束后呢？一起的工作也分开后呢？借口总有用完的时候。到那时候，他的瘾又发作了要怎么办呢？</p><p>林祎凯的IG突然更新了，他发了一张跟几个男生女生在一起的合照，里面有索克。好几天不见的林祎凯在镜头里笑嘻嘻的，马群耀突然气不打一出来，烦闷的关掉了手机把脸埋进了枕头。</p><p>————————————————————————————————</p><p>林祎凯跟索克不欢而散后再见面，是在学校的集体活动上。</p><p>Frank还不知道他们已经分手，直接就把林祎凯往索克在的地方拽。索克看到他时，没有想象中那么尴尬，只是瞳孔微缩，不冷不淡的说了一句嗨。</p><p>Frank这才意识到这两人不对劲，林祎凯也没什么表情，他却从他眼里看出了僵硬和尴尬。</p><p>他扭头压顶嗓音跟林祎凯问了一句：“你们还在吵架？”</p><p>林祎凯回答他：“分手了。”</p><p>Frank还来不及做什么反应，就被一旁兴奋的社团学长一脸搂住说拍个合照吧。话音刚落，几个女生二话不说就围上来，把林祎凯和索克他们几个包围住咔嚓咔嚓的拍起了合照。拍完还拍着他们几个的背说要发IG哦记得tag我哦。</p><p>这才有了这条看似平常，实则尴尬的前任合照。</p><p>林祎凯觉得很累。自从工作结束后，已经好多天没有见到马群耀了。因为他的帮助，他11月份的数学SAT成绩有了飞跃似的进步，本来他是想请马群耀吃饭谢谢他的。可自从索克说他喜欢马群耀之后，他就不知道怎么面对马群耀了。</p><p>他没有主动联系马群耀，马群耀也默契的没有主动联系他。</p><p>分手是令人沮丧的，但更多的是竟然被索克戳中了心事的恼怒。</p><p>他喜欢上了马群耀吗？</p><p>回头去看马群耀发的那些story，连他自己当时都没发现看起来竟然这么暧昧。跟马群耀在一起的时候，他确实很少想起索克。虽然马群耀没有表现过，但林祎凯知道他一直不喜欢索克，但男孩子之间的不合有时候哪有什么理由，他并没有多想。</p><p>如今索克破罐子破摔了摊开来说了实话，林祎凯这才突然明白了过来，又不敢确定。</p><p>林祎凯犹豫了半天，还是给马群耀发了短信。</p><p>【在干嘛，找个时间一起逛街？我想为了补习的事谢谢你请你吃饭。】</p><p>到底喜不喜欢，最直接的确认方式就是跟那个人面对面才知道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 荡漾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>10</h1><p>待到马群耀精神奕奕的打扮了一番，跑去商场要跟林祎凯见面的时候却发现阴差阳错的，两个人的约会变成了一群人一起约会。</p><p>原来林祎凯在商场等他的时候碰到了跟一群女生出来玩的阿迪和frank。妹子们一看到林网红就眼睛发亮，看到马群耀就更不肯走了。两个损友只好硬着头皮拖着林祎凯和马群耀一起玩。</p><p>一下午林祎凯都被Frank搭着肩走，Frank知道林祎凯失恋了，一边不停的拉着他看这个看那个，又一边走一边努力的逗他笑，生怕他想不开似的。</p><p>林祎凯知道他是好心，只能无奈的应付着。Frank压根不知道他情绪不高的原因根本不是因为失恋，只是因为他忍不住留意身边一言不发的马群耀，只见他一脸生人勿近，黑着脸挑着眉，抱着手臂，一脸不爽样子。</p><p>之后吃饭的时候林祎凯偷偷在桌子底下给马群耀发短信：【你怎么了？你不高兴了吗？】</p><p>马群耀看到短信，挑了挑眉，迅速回了一句：【没有。】</p><p>林祎凯知道他生气了。有点心虚，但看他这么说也没辙，想着下次再给他赔罪好了。默默的低头吃饭。</p><p>饭后阿迪又嚷嚷把他们拖去了KTV喝酒唱歌。马群耀全天诡异的不怎么说话，又说自己开了车不肯喝酒，点了杯茶坐在那听他们唱歌。迟钝的Frank和阿迪压根没注意到马群耀不正常的情绪只顾着自嗨。而妹子们觉得他严肃又无趣，都去缠着软萌好说话的林祎凯喝酒。</p><p>马群耀黑着脸眼看着林祎凯一杯又一杯酒下肚，眼神开始迷离，白嫩的脸蛋变得粉扑扑的。</p><p>Frank虽然也喝了不少但神智还在，他看林祎凯眼瞅着喝多了，想起了什么，就走到马群耀旁对着他耳边说：“Billkin，你一会送PP回家吧...嗝！他失恋了，我担心他....嗝...”</p><p>马群耀闻言猛的一惊，侧身一把抓住Frank的肩问道：“你说什么？”</p><p>Frank被他抓懵了，一边打嗝一边断断续续地说：“他...嗝...分手了啊...你不知道吗？”话没说完就被马群耀放开晾在一边了。</p><p>马群耀起身把林祎凯一把从女生堆里拽出来，拉到自己这边坐下。本来就有些醉了，马群耀一顿操作，还是把女生都整懵了，一眨眼林祎凯就迷迷糊糊的靠在马群耀身上了，旁人看去就好像一对小情侣。</p><p>结果喝醉了的小笨蛋靠在马群耀身上，突然咯咯咯的笑着，撒娇道：“唱歌！Billkin！唱歌！”</p><p>“我不唱。”马群耀语气有点生气的说。</p><p>“唱！”林祎凯命令道。娇嗔的奶音带着醉意，让人无法拒绝。</p><p>“不唱！”</p><p>“唱！”</p><p>...</p><p>马群耀叹了口气只好拿过话筒：“唱也行。”</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯迷迷糊糊的靠着马群耀的肩，神智不清的听着，懵懵懂懂的看着马群耀的侧脸。</p><p>It’s undeniable that we should be together,</p><p>It’s unbelievable how I used to say that I’d fall never<br/>
...</p><p>这是他第一次听到马群耀的歌声，真没想到是这样的好听。马群耀的声音竟然自带混响，唱起抒情歌来特别深情，听的人内心酥麻，让他好想伸手戳一戳大狗子侧脸的酒窝。</p><p>然后他就看到这只大狗狗突然转过头来边唱边盯着他，眼眸又黑又深沉，里面是他读不懂的情绪。</p><p>One, you’re like a dream comes true<br/>
Two, just wanna be with you<br/>
Three, girl, it’s plain to see<br/>
Cause you’re the only one for me</p><p>他唱着这样的歌这样的看着林祎凯，不由得让林祎凯觉得头昏脑胀意乱情迷，醉的更厉害了。</p><p>散场后，马群耀帮其他人叫了车，一边自己带林祎凯回停车场。</p><p>“呐...Billkin...”林祎凯像一只没有骨头的猫咪挂在马群耀身上，身子软绵绵的，张嘴说话的时候软软的唇呼着气，加上小奶音好像在马群耀心里挠痒痒似的。</p><p>马群耀觉得自己青筋都要爆掉了，他愤愤地想，林祎凯绝对是只妖精，随便做点什么都让人心里馋得发疯。</p><p>小妖精突然叹了口气，无意识的嘟嘟嚷嚷着马群耀的名字：“Billkin...Billkin...”</p><p>马群耀不由得心跳加速，屏住呼吸，听着林祎凯叫他的名字，就觉得自己心里的喜欢已经满到都快要溢出来了。</p><p>结果这只毫无防备的妖精还突然对着意志薄弱的大狗子喃喃道：“他说...他说...我...我喜欢你...我好像...大概...”</p><p>“...喜欢上你了...”</p><p>马群耀听到他说喜欢两个字，瞬间脑子一片空白，就只感觉内心一阵惊涛骇浪般的波澜起伏，心情荡漾极了，欣喜，激动，不敢相信，胸口又胀又麻。</p><p>林祎凯喜欢他？</p><p>“你说什么？再说一遍！”</p><p>背后的林祎凯意识模糊，咕哝了一声，却没回答。他竟然睡着了。</p><p>马群耀只得把林祎凯放在后座，给他拴好安全带，让他靠着软绵绵的大公仔舒舒服服的睡。</p><p>汽车缓缓的开，终于到了林祎凯家，马群耀停了车熄了火，却一声不吭的打开前车门又坐到了车的后座，和林祎凯并肩而坐。</p><p>这时林祎凯醒了，睡了一觉后有些酒醒了，却发现自己在马群耀的车里，马群耀还无声的坐在自己身边看着他。气氛诡异又暧昧。</p><p>林祎凯被他看的心里发慌，心跳加速，忐忑不安，也不知道该看他还是不看他比较好。</p><p>他现在只记得去露天停车场前的事了，只记得商场的灯光绚丽迷幻，迷迷糊糊的他醉后无意识的趴在马群耀的身上，他背着他慢慢的走着...在酒精和朦胧月色的双重包围下，林祎凯都不记得发生了什么。</p><p>马群耀突然说：“PP，你是不是忘了告诉我什么事？”</p><p>他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着林祎凯。</p><p>林祎凯被他这种眼神盯的莫名的心虚，干巴巴的说：<br/>
“什么？”</p><p>狗狗眼在夜光里一闪一闪的，透着隐隐的一些期待又透着一丝若有若无的狡黠。</p><p>“你要不要，跟我在一起？”</p><p>马群耀冷不丁的扔下了一枚炸弹，林祎凯大脑一片空白，一阵心慌，他结结巴巴地开口：“你...你说什么？...我...”</p><p>林祎凯话都没说完，就被马群耀干燥的嘴唇猛的堵住了下文。他使劲的摁住林祎凯的后脑勺，再用臂弯环住他的后腰。林祎凯毫无防备地被他搂过去，身子不稳一下瘫软在他身上。</p><p>马群耀的嘴唇很干，就好像极需要甘泉滋润一样重重的吻着林祎凯。林祎凯的嘴唇像他梦里一样湿润又柔软。</p><p>马群耀的舌尖灵活的钻入，准确无误的侵略着林祎凯的口腔，肆意纠缠。他毫无章法的亲吻让林祎凯几乎喘不过气，忍不住发出嗯嗯的娇哼声。</p><p>林祎凯的身上有他特有的清香让人心旷神怡，唇齿交融间心上人忍不住发出的闷哼声，好似触发了马群耀身体的某个开关。</p><p>他对接吻好像无师自通，吻的越来越有侵略性，手也越来越不老实，直顺着林祎凯靠近臀部的细腰往上又摸又捏。</p><p>林祎凯被这样凶猛直接的亲吻整的大脑当机，本来酒醒了，好像又要醉了。迷迷糊糊被马群耀抱着，肩不住的向上耸，全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。鼻腔里满满都是他独有的让人上头的荷尔蒙味道，让他不自觉地抱住了马群耀的脖颈。</p><p>马群耀感受到林祎凯的回应，内心狂喜，更用力的纠缠着林祎凯柔嫩敏感的舌头，封闭空间里都是两个人喉咙间暗涌着断续呓语。他胡乱的揉捻着，亲吻着，身体紧紧的贴着，却越来越渴...</p><p>啊，完蛋了，林祎凯恍恍惚惚地想着。</p><p>不知道吻了多久，直到林祎凯无意识撞到了后座凸起的部分，一阵吃痛。残存的理智终于回来了。林祎凯挣扎着向身后摸索，终于碰到车门把手，用尽了全身的力气打开了车门。</p><p>暧昧的封闭空间被打破，林祎凯一把推开马群耀，慌慌张张，又羞又急的下了车逃命似的跑掉了。</p><p>马群耀无奈又好笑的看着林祎凯脸色通红，嘴唇被他亲的红肿艳红，转身又像小兔子一样头也不回逃跑的身影，又气又心软。</p><p>马群耀叹了口气，抬起手挡住眼睛，强行让自己身体冷静下来。但下半张脸酒窝明显，他嘴角又忍不住翘起，带着一丝势在必得的小得意。</p><p>林祎凯，迟早是他的。马群耀暗暗的想着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 顶楼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>林祎凯心情变得很复杂，他已经清楚的意识到自己对马群耀确实产生了无法控制的感情。可是他毕竟刚被索克分手，甚至被对方指出是自己变心喜欢上了别人，这种情况下如果让他马上翻篇跟马群耀开开心心的在一起，林祎凯实在做不到。</p><p> </p><p>人心难测，原来不知不觉中，他已经喜欢上了马群耀。可林祎凯已经对自己的感情没有信心了，但就像是对索克，最初他也是真心喜欢的，可马群耀出现后他不由自主无法控制的变心了。</p><p> </p><p>有一次就怕有第二次，林祎凯不禁质问自己，他对马群耀的喜欢有什么不一样吗？他这一次的喜欢又能持续多久呢？</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯开始害怕随意喜欢和随意接受新的一个人了。</p><p> </p><p>他真的害怕自己在不知不觉中伤害别人，别说爱情，更会扎伤他们的友情。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯脑袋里乱糟糟的实在睡不着，发了一条深夜悲伤春秋的推特：</p><p> </p><p>【如果能回到过去改变所有自私的选择就好了，我不想伤害任何人了。】</p><p> </p><p>过了一会正想删除，却看到发小阿努的回复。</p><p> </p><p>【可你这样就会伤害你自己，人就是自私的呀】</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯一怔，他不是不明白自己会受到伤害，可是现在的他宁可自己被伤害，也不想用不确定的感情去伤害自己珍惜的人。</p><p> </p><p>过了半响，林祎凯删掉了这条推特。</p><p> </p><p>————————————分界线—————</p><p> </p><p>马群耀大概是第八百次打开林祎凯的聊天框了。</p><p> </p><p>明明有一肚子想跟他说的话，但马群耀翻来覆去的修改文案，就是发不出去，令人懊恼。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀实在不知道林祎凯到底是怎么想的，明明喝醉酒说喜欢的是他，可那天逃跑之后就又不搭理他了。马群耀从小到大都是个自信满满的人，即使是和当时初次喜欢上的女生刚聊上天，也没有这般情绪波动，自信下降，患得患失。</p><p> </p><p>想了老半天，废掉了无数脑细胞，马群耀终于想出个借口约林祎凯见上一面。马群耀先给Winner老师约了个饭，美其名曰好久不见想给老师补过生日。然后跟林祎凯假装若无其事的发了一条要给Nadao的音乐老师补过生日，问他来不来。</p><p> </p><p>这回林祎凯不出意料的很快就回复了：【好】</p><p> </p><p>到了见面那晚，平时对时尚毫无关心的马群耀特意按照林祎凯喜欢的风格打扮了一番，简单的白T配上简单的白色鸭舌帽，早早的接了老师去了餐厅等着。</p><p> </p><p>Winner老师看到他，就知道了，这小子根本不是来给他过生日的，只怕是醉翁之意不在酒，别有用心。坐下后他刷了刷手机，看到马群耀新发了快拍。马群耀发了自己照片还写了个暧昧不明的“date night”，这是跟谁date呢？是喜欢的女生吗？他也没听他提起过有喜欢上哪个女孩子啊。</p><p> </p><p>然而好不容易到了饭点，马群耀等的那个人才姗姗来迟。</p><p> </p><p>来的竟然是同公司同期和马群耀进公司的林祎凯。</p><p> </p><p>大概是陷入爱情的人对所有细节都过分关注了。马群耀发现向来喜欢穿白色的林祎凯却穿了一件黑T，他双手酷酷的插着兜，好像没什么事发生过一样很随意的样子。再看看自己身上的白T，忍不住觉得跟他又默契又般配。不由自主的死死的盯着林祎凯的侧脸，好像要把他盯穿。</p><p> </p><p>一个死死的盯着另一个，被盯的那个还装的若无其事的样子看都不看对方一眼。Winner老师当即就忍不住冒冷汗了。三人沉默，气氛微妙。</p><p> </p><p>然后马群耀开口说道：“老师，这是我Nadao最好的朋友PP，你应该认识的。”</p><p> </p><p>他一字一句的说，尤其是最好的朋友五个字，语气用力又暧昧。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯没什么特别的反应，笑眯眯的跟Winner打了个招呼，很礼貌。</p><p> </p><p>Winner老师从马群耀小时候开始就教他了，很了解他。马群耀这个臭小子突然心血来潮说是给他补过个生日已经很不对劲了。他虽然知道林祎凯，但还没有教过他，压根不熟，更不知道马群耀为什么突然约了林祎凯一起吃饭，不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药。</p><p> </p><p>老师为了缓解一下这气氛，主动跟林祎凯有一句没一句的客套起来。一边用手肘偷偷碰马群耀想让他多说几句话。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯刚到的其实是有些惊讶的，他没想到马群耀叫他来给老师过生日，到场了却只有他们两个。虽然他在公司见过Winner老师，但其实他并没有教过自己，所以也谈不上有多熟。但林祎凯知道，马群耀的意思。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀知道林祎凯有些紧张，因为他一直躲闪自己的眼神，于是决定放他一马。既然他肯来赴这个约，说明他心里是想见他的，这是好事。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀装作没事的样，话痨模式全开，对着老师和林祎凯各种开玩笑。林祎凯被狗子胡言乱语戳中笑点，不由得也忘了那些烦心的情绪跟着狗子笑的眯起来眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>一看到林祎凯笑了，马群耀也开心了，忍不住就用膝盖去撞林祎凯的腿。林祎凯这才狠狠的瞪了他一眼，偏偏马群耀可喜欢他这副生气嗔怪的样了。他越局促不安，马群耀就越想使坏，用大腿腿还非往他腿边贴。</p><p> </p><p>打打闹闹间尴尬的气氛也就消散了，两个人都心照不宣的没有提起那晚的事。但他们看向彼此的眼睛都知道，有些东西早就已经变质了。</p><p> </p><p>Winner老师默默的看着他们，看着看着，心情就变的有些微妙了。他原本还侥幸的想，大概是这两个人是好兄弟是闹了什么别扭有了什么误会吧。</p><p> </p><p>可他太了解马群耀了，他可不是个跟兄弟闹了别扭还能拉下脸叫人家来吃饭赔罪的性子。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀这臭小子，真正的心思全都写在眼神里，表现在行为上了。</p><p> </p><p>这分明是实实在在的情窦初开了，而他这一次看上的人，是他的“好朋友”。</p><p> </p><p>饭后马群耀拉着老师和林祎凯上了moonbar的顶楼。</p><p> </p><p>曼谷的夜景也是很美的，马群耀不客气的就让Winner给他跟林祎凯拍照。</p><p> </p><p>拍完照，又寒暄了几句，都不需要马群耀给眼色，Winner这个“工具人”也就“很识相的”找了个机会下线，留他俩独处了。</p><p> </p><p>顶楼的晚风轻轻吹过，空气里好像都散发着暧昧的暗香。</p><p> </p><p>两个人独处之后，两个人突然又不知道说什么好了。马群耀怔怔地望着林祎凯的侧脸，按耐住骤然加速的心跳，用力的咽了咽口水。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯懒洋洋的趴在栏杆上吹着风。伴着朦胧的夜色，伴着清凉的夜风，其实什么都可以想，什么都可以置之度外，林祎凯不由得有些走神，闭上眼轻轻地吸了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯回过神来转头看马群耀，却撞进了对方定定的眼神里。马群耀猛的凑近了他，用他一单一双圆溜溜的小狗眼看着他，像极了一只大型犬，但他眼神里带着炽热的感情，带着质问，又带着点委屈。</p><p> </p><p>然后大狗子开口了：“PP，你到底怎么想？”</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯虚了虚眼，想后退半步，却被马群耀一把抓住了腰拉的更近了一些。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯拍了拍马群耀的手想让他放开他，但马群耀却把他搂的紧紧的，一脸坚定的看着他。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯没辙了，闷闷地开口：“我没有想好，马群耀。那天我喝醉了...”</p><p> </p><p>“那你不喜欢我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我...”林祎凯想说喜欢，但可惜他现在是清醒的，喜欢两个字几乎都到嗓子眼了却说不出来卡在了喉咙之间。</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢你。” 马群耀认真的说，一边用手缠住了林祎凯的手。</p><p> </p><p>“你也喜欢我。”</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯看着他，觉得鼻子有些酸，他真的很想马上就答应他。没有人知道林祎凯是个多么没有安全感的人，每个人都知道他很讨人喜欢，很多人追求他喜欢他，可没有人知道他曾经被两任对象抛弃过。他因此害怕被别人伤害，之后遇到索克，他又害怕伤害别人。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯从他手里抽出了自己的手，带着鼻音低声说，“我不知道...给我...一点时间吧，也给你自己一点时间。你是喜欢女生的不是吗？或许你也不是真的喜欢我。”</p><p> </p><p>听到他这么说，马群耀忍不住有一些怒火中烧，马群耀讪讪地收回了手，失望从漆黑的狗狗眼里一闪而过。</p><p> </p><p>【滴滴】</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯突然收到了短信，他低头去看。</p><p> </p><p>竟然是索克的信息。</p><p> </p><p>【你们...在一起了？】</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯表情一滞，没有回信息。</p><p> </p><p>马群耀不想去往坏处想，忍不住往林祎凯手机上瞄。他忍不住去想，是不是林祎凯忘不了索克，这种猜忌在嫉妒又纠结的情绪里变得更强烈。</p><p> </p><p>他本身是个自尊心很强的人，第一次这样低声下气的跟一个人求爱，却得不到回应，不自觉地就有些生气。</p><p> </p><p>然后他就有些轻佻的笑了，故作轻松地说违心的话，“或许是吧，也许我没有那么喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯一听这话，心里也不是滋味，无语的看着马群耀说不出话。</p><p> </p><p>顶楼约会又是不欢而散。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯觉得累极了，回到家就一头栽进被子里。</p><p> </p><p>然后信息就又来了，这回是Frank发来的，还附上了马群耀ig的截图。</p><p> </p><p>【PP！你跟Billkin怎么回事啊？】</p><p> </p><p>马群耀上传了自己在顶楼拍的单人照，文案来自TC的一首歌曲，意指他忘不掉前任。</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯立马就明白了他的意思，知道他误解了自己。冲动之下，他忍不住也发了一张自己顶楼的单人照，在心口tag了马群耀。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道马群耀有没有看到，但其他人很快就看到了。</p><p> </p><p>没过一会，他就收到了一堆人前来八卦的消息。然后他又收到了索克的发小张特博的信息，语气很差，咄咄逼人。</p><p> </p><p>【林祎凯真行啊你，刚跟索克分手就勾搭上新的男人了，怕是早就劈腿了吧...】</p><p> </p><p>林祎凯烦躁的关掉了手机。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 华欣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>让人心情不好的事一件又一件堵在林祎凯心里，好在第二天家里人就收拾行李一起提前去华欣自己家的度假私宅准备跨年。华欣拥有着细致的白沙滩和蓝天碧海，又正好在曼谷开车不远的地方，正是最受泰国人欢迎的传统度假休闲放松的胜地。林祎凯也正好可以远离一下曼谷这个地方，散散心。</p><p>跨年前两天，马群耀周边的气压降到了最低。一回家他就不想把手机扔在一旁了，好像这样就能阻断他跟林祎凯之间的联系，更是想压住自己对他忍不住的在意。</p><p>往年马群耀一家都是出国旅行跨年的，恰好今年家里事务忙，加上马群耀正好在考SAT的阶段，就没有订下出国旅行的行程。</p><p>马群耀妈妈很快就注意到儿子闷闷不乐的样子，于是借着送饮料上来的时候坐在儿子床边，摸了摸他的后脑勺。</p><p>“你这丑小子也有能闷闷不乐这么久吗？跟妈说说怎么了。”</p><p>马群耀把脸焖在枕头里，声音闷闷的，也不知道在跟谁较劲。</p><p>“没事，青春期。”</p><p>马群耀妈妈一听就乐了，心想你小子每天没心没肺的突然还多愁善感起来了，八成是看上了哪个妹子没追到。</p><p>于是妈妈也没多说什么，就安慰的拍了拍他，告知他：“通知你一声过两天我们去华欣跨年。”</p><p>这边林祎凯懒洋洋的躺在沙滩椅上，一旁跟他们一家一起玩的发小陪着他一人一只耳机的听着音乐放松心情。</p><p>曼谷小网红林祎凯的性取向其实一直是有争议的。粉丝虽然嗑着他跟各种同性朋友之间的基情，但也无法肯定地说他到底弯不弯。</p><p>因为他从未在外面公开过自己的性取向，而围绕在他身边的人不但多，且有男有女。更何况，事实上林祎凯本就并不是天生的男同。就算他外表天生白净软糯，但性取向这件事，从来不是光凭外表就能判断清楚的。</p><p>林祎凯的初恋在14岁，那年是他去英国读夏令营的时候，当时喜欢上的是一个同样去读夏令营的韩国女生。可是14岁时感情本就来得快去得也快，随着夏令营的结束，本就只是抱着玩玩态度的女生很干脆的就提了分手。</p><p>回到泰国后，失恋的林祎凯被朋友拉着每天跟不同的朋友玩，本来内向的林祎凯被动的认识了一大帮别的班的朋友，还有别的学校的同龄人。也正是那个时候开始，林祎凯的追求者里出现了男生。林祎凯遇到第二个喜欢的人开始，那时候才意识到了，原来自己喜欢谁，和性别是无关的。而他爸妈觉得感情是他自己的事，只要林祎凯觉得幸福就好，从父母态度上来讲他是很幸运的。</p><p>然而少年时期的感情本就容易朝三暮四，更别提同性之间了。少年人容易动心，也容易因为年幼而不懂珍惜。当遇到无法解决的矛盾时，尚未成熟的感情是最廉价的，最容易被舍弃的。</p><p>林祎凯在感情上是受过伤的，这让他自卑，被动，不再轻易付出真心。发小帕拉从小和他青梅竹马长大，是最了解他的人之一了。</p><p>她知道林祎凯最近遇到了感情上的问题，于是她小心翼翼忍不住问：“PP，你是，喜欢上那个跟你同公司的男孩子了吗？”</p><p>林祎凯沉默了一会，点了点头。</p><p>过了好一会，林祎凯摘下耳机，低声喃喃道：<br/>
“但我也不知道我的感情能持续多久，我似乎从来没有跟谁能好好维持住感情，我对自己，对谈恋爱这件事...没信心。”</p><p>林祎凯最大的毛病，明明是含着金钥匙，带着天生的美貌出生，他却一直不是个很自信的人。正因为他是个很温柔的人，又同时是一个容易悲观的矛盾体。帕拉年长他几岁，特别心疼这样敏感脆弱不自信的他，她忍不住把林祎凯抱住说：“天啊，PP，不要想这么多啊，你正处在不需要为任何不好的感情负责的年纪啊...”</p><p>她深深地叹了口气说：“我不知道那个男孩怎么样，但是重要的是你当下的感情。不要计较太多，享受青春就好。”</p><p>帕拉一直很懂怎么开导他，林祎凯鼻子一酸，突然觉得这些天受索克朋友，不理智粉丝辱骂的委屈散掉了好一些。</p><p>跨年当天，直到家里出发准备要去华欣的时候，现充达人马群耀这才想起来自己的手机都还没充上电。去华欣的路程过了一半，他这才开了机，一下子几百条未读的小红点出现在line的图标上。</p><p>但是未读里唯独没有林祎凯。</p><p>马群耀心里说不出的失落，随手点开ins，刷了刷，然后猛地瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>马群耀一下子又急了，心里忍不住后悔自己两天都不看手机，赶紧给Frank发信息问林祎凯在哪。</p><p>晚饭过后正是大人寒暄聊天的时间，林祎凯不想在众人面前强装精神，只好出来独自在室外泳池边玩手机打发时间。</p><p>天渐渐的彻底黑了下来。</p><p>“PP！你看谁来找你了！” 林祎凯突然听到妈妈叫自己的名字，回头一看就愣住了。</p><p>来人竟然是马群耀。</p><p>原来Frank告知说他跟家人去华欣了但是自己不知道他住在哪。马群耀思来想去没办法，硬着头皮私信了林祎凯妈妈。晚上得了空，就从自家度假住宅跑出来，打车跑来了林祎凯这。</p><p>林祎凯妈妈看出来了这两个人有些不对劲，但也没说什么，只是给了马群耀一个鼓励的眼色就转身进房了，留两个人独处。</p><p>林祎凯惊讶他怎么会出现在这里，一时不知道做什么反应，只知道呆呆地盯着马群耀。</p><p>马群耀看他一脸呆滞茫然的样子，心里那些好不容易被他压下去的悸动又忍不住燃起。他叹了口气，心想真是败给这个家伙了。他走到林祎凯身边坐下，给他倒了红酒，说：“跨年夜，喝一杯吗？”</p><p>一开始两个人还是僵硬的一杯接一杯的喝红酒，直到马群耀突然掏出手机对着林祎凯不停的拍。</p><p>一开始还想装一下，后来林祎凯忍不住嘴角微微上扬，崩不住表情就笑了。</p><p>马群耀看他破了功，心里就又说不清道不明的雀跃了起来。</p><p>林祎凯终于皱了皱鼻子，带着微不可闻的鼻音说：“你怎么会在这？不跟你家里一起跨年吗？”</p><p>马群耀不闹了，放下手机真挚地看着林祎凯的眼睛说：“因为你在这。我想和你一起跨年。”</p><p>林祎凯怔怔地看着他，如果不是黑夜掩护打得好，他的脸一定是通红通红的。</p><p>马群耀是认真的，他的眼神又温柔又带着一丝隐隐的疯狂的喜欢。此时此刻，如果马群耀不出现在这还好。但是他出现了，林祎凯心跳如雷，心颤的生疼，脑乱的如麻。</p><p>林祎凯又不知道说什么好，但酒精好像有些上头了，他突然咯咯咯地笑了起来，拿起手机对着马群耀一顿拍，一边还笑嘻嘻地调戏马群耀。</p><p>“真漂亮...美人～”</p><p>马群耀有些无奈又好笑的配合他的镜头待到他玩够了发完igs了。他一把把有些微醺的小白兔后抱进怀里，猛地吸了一口他身上淡淡的酒味混合香味。</p><p>他声音有此心，蜜嗓低沉，故意贴着林祎凯的耳朵告白。</p><p>“林祎凯，你要让我说多少次呢？我是真的喜欢你，不管你是不是还喜欢...”</p><p>“知道了知道了我知道了你不要说了！”</p><p>林祎凯被他紧紧圈住还贴着耳朵，一下子就清醒极了，他如雷的心跳早就骗不了自己也骗不过身后的人了。</p><p>“我不喜欢他了，我早就喜欢你了...”</p><p>马群耀闻言心跳声更大声了，他抱着林祎凯，把头埋进他脖子里，好像大狗狗撒娇似的蹭着他的脖颈。他觉得林祎凯这么乖乖的让他抱在怀里的感觉有些不真实。</p><p>“PP，我不知道你在担心什么，但当你准备好了就走向我吧。”马群耀顿了顿，又加一句：“我...我等你。”</p><p>林祎凯突然十分心疼他这么说，马群耀是多么臭屁自信的人啊，也会这样“低声下气”的向自己求爱。他觉得畏畏缩缩的自己真的很不值得他这样对自己，更不知道怎么面对这样的体贴。</p><p>但是，面对这样的狗狗眼，他也只能选择投降了。</p><p>林祎凯用手摸了摸马群耀的背，郑重地点了点头说：“我不会让你等太久的。”</p><p>马群耀心里还痒得很，但终于松了一口气。这才恋恋不舍的松开他，等到他转过脸来。月光下的林祎凯眼神迷濛，昏暗的灯光下也能看出他脸蛋红扑扑的。虽然他穿着朴素的白polo衫还剃着寸头，可是落在马群耀眼里，愣是看起来又娇又蛊人，让人禁不住心猿意马，头脑发胀。</p><p>马群耀看粉扑扑的林祎凯，横看竖看都觉得可爱，忍不住快速的啵了他粉嫩的双唇一口。</p><p>林祎凯的嘴唇肉嘟嘟的着实很好亲。</p><p>林祎凯被啵的发出一声闷哼，还没反应过来，马群耀觉得亲不够，又堵住了他的唇。</p><p>那天晚上，在酒精，月色，海风的多重安抚下，他们俩人沉溺于彼此，一起跨过了新一年的分界线。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>